Sean's Dead
by TopazKitsune
Summary: For lack of better title... Sean dies (why do I keep doing that?) Will Ellie and Emma become friends or more? Marco Spinner story too. (Femme)slash in here.


Ok this is how it works. Every other chapter focuses comepletely on Spinner and Marco. So all the others focus on Ellie and Emma. If you don't like one of the pairings but like another then you can skip the chapters you don't like. There are five parts I have planned. Yes planned because I'm lame and can't write it all at once. Eh deal with it, I'll try to update quick...   
  
Warnings: FEMMESLASH AND SLASH! This means female/female, male/male. You were warned and if you flame me I shall... just don't. character death. Why must I torture Sean??   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Sean dies, bringing on new feelings between Ellie and Emma. Also Marco and Spinner seem to be confused. (femme)slash. M/S, E/E.  
  
Ellie/Emma story:  
  
After Sean dies he leaves both Ellie and Emma in a deep depression. Will they be able to help each other? Will a friendship or more begin or will their common interest in the deceased Sean bring hate towards each other?  
  
Marco/Spinner:  
  
At a funeral Spinner and Marco talk. Alot. dundundun...  
  
*  
  
Chapter I:EmmaEllie  
  
*  
  
The rain was pounding down, making it hard to see anything. Things weren't seen, and slight illusions were created by eyes. So you can imagine it wasn't the best time to be driving a motorcycle.  
  
The rain hit Sean hard on his back, which was only protected with a white shirt.   
  
Fights are never fun. Fights and then riding out into the rain are less fun.  
  
Squinted eyes saw two white lights.  
  
And that was it before encredible pain shooting through his spine. And then black. Forever.   
  
*  
  
"A student of Degrassi Community High School was killed late Friday night. His bike appearently hit a truck-" The television was turned off, the controller fell to the floor along side a blonde haired girl with tears running down her cheeks. Her face buried in her hands she cried until she fell asleep.  
  
Emma woke the next day, as tired as before. Tears threatened to spill again but she wouldn't let them. She glanced over at the clock. 7:00 flashed in her face.  
  
She tried to keep her composer as she walked into the filled halls of Degrassi knowing she'd never see her close friend again.   
  
She realized there weren't many kids there that day, made enough sense. But with her parents out of town she really had no choice to go... besides being at home all day wouldn't help at all. She sighed and walked into her first class, 10 people. She looked around for Sean before realizing what she was doing and turned from the room sprinting down the halls and into a bathroom to cry.   
  
The door slammed behind her and she slid down to the floor, her eyes closed tightly. Tears creating rivers.   
  
She heard a quick rustle of clothes and a backpack open, then close.  
  
Then footsteps.  
  
Emma looked up to meet the slightly impassive face of Ellie Nash. It was obvious the older girl had been crying also, her eyes red. A small bit of blood trailed from her sleeve and on to the floor.  
  
"E-ellie...." Emma looked down at the blood, the redhead had quickly crossed her arms.  
  
"I need to go." Ellie said, leaving the bathroom without heisitation.  
  
Another crying session began.  
  
At the passing period of second hour Ellie returned.  
  
"Your still here... Com'on" Ellie pulled Emma up by her arm.  
  
Emma stood silently with Ellie until the bell rang, in which she was dragged from the girl's room.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked following the girl out the building.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
The two walked around for hours, saying nothing. Doing nothing.  
  
"I can't belive he's really gone." The red head whispered looking over the park with slightly glazed eyes.  
  
Emma's mouth opened, she wanted to say something. It would probably come out as, "He's not gone!" but instead nothing came. Her mouth closed, a tear fell.   
  
"Everything feels so empty now..." Another whisper.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?! Don't you even care he's gone? You killed him! I heard you had a fight with him the Friday he died! I-" Emma stopped and fell onto the bench behind her. Ellie looked down, tears now falling from her own eyes.   
  
Ellie joined the blonde on the bench.   
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..." Emma looked down at her hands that rested on her lap.  
  
Ellie shoke her head. "Its true..."   
  
Ellie left. Soon followed by Emma.  
  
*  
  
Ellie lay on her bed a razor to her wrist, contemplating wether to draw blood or not.   
  
Picking the first, blood soon stained her bed. What did she care? Her mom would never find out.   
  
She had no reason to live. The room swayed around her and she closed her eyes. It felt so good to be bleeding. So real.   
  
Ellie woke up on a puddle on dried blood, she let out a noise of slight disgust and took the covers off her bed. She went into her bathroom, cleaning off dry blood from her body.   
  
In her reflection she saw a monster.  
  
*  
  
Emma wasn't doing too better, refusing to eat and sleeping days away became her life. Snake, Spike and blahblah(look up!) had came home to find a practicly starving Emma on the couch.  
  
At this site Spike rushed to a phone while Snake tried waking the girl up, which didn't work. Blahblah slept peacefully in a crib.  
  
"Emma, wake up." Snake gave her a harder shake and tired unfocused eyes looked over her stepfather.   
  
She didn't awnser him, the ambulance came to take her to a hospital, four people crowded the back of it.  
  
One day at the hospital.   
  
*  
  
Neither Emma or Ellie returned for a week. On the same day they came back, not looking near each other.  
  
**end chapter**  
  
First chapter done, four more to go. I want so bad to see the first degrassi series soo much! So if you know if it will ever be on tv tell me! I didn't even know there was an original, and then I looked up 'degrassi' online and up popped young Joey! yay! That really explains the :Next Generation part for me. *sighs* yeah I know I'm kinda dumb.  
  
Next Chapter: After Sean's funeral Marco and Spinner have a talk, could this be the beginning of new love? What about Dylan?   
  
-THE topaz kitsune 


End file.
